Adnia
|} Adnia is a giant Gorgon and a new monsters that appears in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Cragoth is a big bipedal monster, looking like a mix between a mole rat and a reptile, hisskin is brown, it has big sharp claws, some spikes coming out of its knees and shoulders, has a mechanic helmet that covers its face with a gray helmet, where his orange eyes stand out, he has a large cannon tied to his back, serveral chains around his body, a shackle on his right arm, and has a huge drill that replaces his left arm. History Mutant Invasion Long before the rise of civilization, another race, just as intelligent as man, made its home deep beneath the surface of the Earth. Modern science is only just beginning to fathom the nature of these strange beings who had previously been known only in mythology. Only two things are for certain: they are invading, and so is their warbeast. Epilogue As the aliens slunk back into their shadowy home, the Lemurians emerged from theirs. With their trusty war-beast Cragoth, they decimated mankind's remaining cities and armies and paved the way for a hostile takeover of their own. The surviving monsters all fell into their control, outfitted with mind control devices and cybernetic weapons, and became members of their invincible army. The hideous surface dwellers would never trouble them again. Gameplay Cragoth is a fairly slow moving monster with above average health and powerful melee attacks Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Cragoth attacks with a claw with his right claw. * '''Lower light attack: '''Cragoth head butts his opponent. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Cragoth knocks out his opponent by hitting him with his drill. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Cragoth attacks his opponent by ramming him with his drill like a lance. Range attack Cragoth fires spines from his shoulders at a normal speed and average damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Center of the chaos: '''Cragoth generates a shock wave when hits his drill to the ground. * '''Long-ranged special - Chain explosion: Cragoth can launch an explosive bore from the cannon on his back. The shot has a short range and arcs sharply downward, drilling into the Earth and racing forward in a chain of fiery, vertical explosions. The blasts reach high enough to hit monsters who are jumping or standing on small buildings, but are not effective against flyers. If the bore strikes an enemy before it hits the ground it will go off immediately, but in a normal explosion, dealing full damage to only one target. If it goes off close enough, it can harm Cragoth too. Grab Cragoth takes his opponent with his claw, attacks him stabbing him with his drill, and to throw it hits him with his drill like a bat. Dive bomb Cragoth stands on his big drill which points down. Burrow Cragoth can burrow. Holding the grab button will cause him to dig underground, where he can continue moving without fear of attack. He moves somewhat faster underground and cannot be targeted by enemies. He can stay under for almost as long as Rabdis, but of all the burrowing monsters he has the longest submerging animation and slowest digging speed. He makes up for it by having the most powerful rising attack, and is the only burrower who can emerge from under structures, destroying small buildings and badly damaged skyscrapers with his drill. Strategy * Cragoth has a slight resistance to heat-based attacks, taking reduced damage from being burned. * Cragoth is weak to electrical attacks and takes increased damage from being shocked. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Cragoth plows his drill to the sky as he roars. Victory # Cragoth appears to stab someone as if practicing fencing. # Cragoth digs his drill into the ground, and this causes him to spin in circles as if he were doing breakdance. # Cragoth retires from the stage digging in the ground and goes by a burrow. Defeat # Cragoth's armor suffers a short circuit which causes it to explode and fall to the ground upside down. # (Upside up) Cragot coughs while his drill spin for the last time. # (Upside down) Cragoth tries to hold himself with his claw but an explosion of his helmet causes him to fall dead. Skins # Default (Brown skin and grey armor) - Groans from The Death from The House of the Dead and beige spikes. # Deep dark (Grey skin and black armor) - White spikes: Free # Unasked (Green skin, bluish armor) - Greenish spikes. # Mecha excavation (Blue Robot) - Mechanized roar and drills spikes. # Horned drill (Red beetle)- Default roar butt with insect buzzes added and dark red spikes.